


It's Him

by analdosh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One sided, SAD YAMA, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analdosh/pseuds/analdosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tadashi falls in love with kei and his lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Him

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SONGFIC !! 
> 
> literally i was listening to zayn's new boppin album and every time i listened to it's you i always thought of yama literally talking about tsukki and i CANT HELP BUT GET SAD AND WRITE THIS 
> 
> BUY MIND OF MINE ON ITUNES

It’s him. I know it’s him. The love of my life. 

 

I can’t help but fall in love with my best friend. With Kei. 

 

He got his own reasons to be talking to someone like me. A weak, pathetic boy like me. After all this time, it’s always just me coming up to him and bothering him. He just sits and listens to me ramble.

 

He don’t give a fuck about what I need. Honestly, I know he doesn’t care. I know he doesn’t give a shit about how my day was. He knows it’s always the same. 

 

I really can’t tell you why I love him so much. I can’t tell you how much I love it when he lies, saying he loves me back when I confessed to him.

 

I fell in love him and his lies. It’s like a package that won’t last forever.

 

It’s him. It can’t be anyone else.

 

I won’t hide my feelings. I won’t hide my scars of letting his lies cut me deeper and deeper. I let them bleed for the most part. Everyone knows of the situation. But at the same time.

 

I stay silent. Don’t get me wrong. Don’t mistake it for my own peace. I’m still battling it. For the moment though, as he holds me close. I’m at peace.

 

Am I wrong? Am I wrong for wanting us to make it through this? Am I wrong for waiting for him to finally realize that he actually loves me? Either way, I’m glad he lies. I’m glad he lies about loving me back.

 

I just can’t face him telling me otherwise. I can’t face it. 

 

It’s him, I tell myself this own time. It’s always been him. 

 

This is a lesson that I’ve never learned. A lesson that keeps being taught to me. I refuse to learn. 

 

This moment is like a blessing to me. A god given blessing. But I know deep inside it’s a curse. In love with my best friend is a curse. I don’t know why that had to happen to me. I don’t know why I can’t just give up.

 

But at the same time.

 

It’s him. 

  
My Kei. 


End file.
